The United Planning Organization's Community Alcoholism Service Program has continued to provide supportive and rehabilitative services to the alcoholic and his family. The goals of our programs are to: (1) Relieve the burden of alcoholic addiction from persons and families handicapped by the conditions of poverty through the substitution of a professionally supervised approach for old methods of confinement and other punitive treatment; (2) Develop and provide comprehensive services with other on- going programs for the alcoholics and their families geared towards maintaining sobriety for the alcoholic; (3) Educate the community towards accepting alcoholism as a disease and encourage the mobilization of community resources to help the alcoholic; (4) Focus on the prevention of alcoholism among adolescents and young adults; (5) Ensure follow-up with the alcoholic through intensive counseling and home visits; and (6) Educate potential employers in regards to alcoholism and enlist their cooperation in the on-going rehabilitative program. The following objectives were generated in order to achieve the above-mentioned goals: (1) To utilize to the fullest extent all existing alcoholism training programs for counselors in order to ensure a qualitative and meaningful program. (2) To visit other resources in the community which provide specialized services to the alcoholic and his family. (3) To conduct workshops and attend lectures relating to the problems of the alcoholic and to publicize the programs through all means possible.